El lago
by Iris97
Summary: Luke lleva a Flora a dar un paseo en barca. One-shot. LukexFlora


_**Disclaimer: **El Profesor Layton no me pertenece._

* * *

.El lago.

"Increíble."

Es lo único que Flora alcanzó a murmurar.

Las flores de los cerezos volaban por el cielo, arrastradas suavemente por el aire. La joven observaba el hermoso paisaje.

"Te dije que te iba a gustar." Al otro lado de la barca un joven de su misma edad sonreía.

Flora volteó hacia él acomodándose de nuevo en la pequeña barquita en mitad del lago.

"Es genial, ¿desde cuándo conoces este sitio?" preguntó ella.

"El profesor me habló una vez de él." Luke terminó de subirse la cremallera de su chaqueta azul. "Tenía curiosidad por verlo, pero no quería venir solo." Añadió frotando sus manos intentando entrar en calor.

Ella le miró burlona. "Ya veo, así que solo me has traído por no venir solo." Flora se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada finjiendo enojo. Luke se tocó el hombro nervioso.

"¡No! Y-yo no quería decir eso..." balbuceó. La joven se echó a reír. "¡Tranquilo, solo era una broma!"

Luke suspiró aliviado y miró de nuevo hacia el paisaje. Flora se frotó los brazos mientras enterraba un poco la cabeza en su bufanda naranja. Él lo notó. "Hace mucho frío para estar en otoño."

"Tienes razón." dijo ella observando la cristalina agua del lago.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Luke levantó la vista del suelo de la barca y la miró. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz ligeramente rojas a causa del frío; el viento movía levemente su melena castaña. "Preciosa."

El joven se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de su increíble metedura de pata. Flora le miraba confundida. "¿Qué?" Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. El joven se sonrojó. "¡Nada, nada! Quería decir que la vista es preciosa..." Y en realidad no la había mentido, tenía frente a sus ojos el paisaje más hermoso del mundo, y no se refería precisamente a los cerezos.

Flora iba a hablar cuando una ráfaga de aire agitó la barca.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

En un momento Luke perdió el equilibrio y cayó a el agua. Flora lanzó un grito ahogado. "¡Luke!" Se levantó y asomó la cabeza hacia el lago. No se dió cuenta de que estaba llevando todo el peso a un lado.

La barca volcó.

Justo cuando Luke sacó la cabeza a la superficie la joven cayó a el lago. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar Flora salió. Él se acercó a ella.

"¡Flora! ¿!Estás bien!" Ella asintió mientras tosía. Luke colocó el brazo de Flora alrededor de sus hombros. "El agua e-está helada." dijo ella tiritando.

Entre los dos intentaron colocar la barca, pero pesaba demasiado. Los dos se cansaban de nadar y el agua parecía estar cada vez mas fría.

Luke la miró. "N-no conseguiremos n-nada. Tenemos que ir hacia la o-orilla."

"No s-sé si seré capaz de llegar hasta allí sin c-congelarme." Flora apoyó la cabeza en la barca. Él cogió su mano y la obligó a nadar. "¡Vamos, no te rindas!"

Después de unos minutos y con la ayuda de varias personas que presenciaron todo los dos jóvenes consiguieron salir del agua. Después de haberse secado un poco decidieron volver a casa.

Flora escurría su vestido mientras caminaba. "Recuérdame que no vuelva a montarme en una barca nunca jamás." Luke se rió. "Lo mismo digo."

La joven le miró de reojo. Era la primera vez que veía a Luke sin sombrero. Y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal. Se ruborizó un poco. Él lo notó y sonrió burlón.

"¿Que pasa?" Ella miró hacia otro lado. "Oh, nada..." La expresión de él se volvió seria. "Flora, yo..."

Luke se quedó paralizado cuando sintió los labios de Flora en su mejilla, que comenzó a arder. Se sonrojó completamente. Después de unos segundos, ella se apartó y lo miró:

"Gracias." Luke la miró confundido. "Gracias por llevarme a ver los cerezos, por pasearme en barca y por ayudarme a no morir de hipotermia en ese lago." Ella sonrió dulcemente.

Flora comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Luke se había quedado atrás, paró en seco y volteó hacia él.

"¿Luke?" Al momento de que pronunciar su nombre, él se dirigió a ella rápidamente.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella se detuvo. Flora sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al notar el gélido aliento del joven acercándose a su oído.

"Te quiero."

En ese momento podría haberse derrumbado un edificio, o que un monstruo gigante hubiera atacado la ciudad, y Flora no se habría enterado.

Una hormigueo apareció en el estómago de ella, por unos segundos pareció haber perdido el aire.

Él se alejó de su oído y la miró a los ojos. Flora respiró profundamente y, sin previo aviso, le dio un beso en los labios. Corto, dulce, sincero.

Luke terminó de perder la prudencia, dejar a un lado los modales de caballero por un rato no le haría daño.

Sin pensarlo más, rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos. Un beso dulce, que poco a poco se volvía apasionado. Sus labios se movían en perfecta armonía. Flora enredó sus manos en el cabello de Luke, profundizando el beso.

Y así continuaron, riendo y suspirando entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia.

Lo que no sabían es que ya habían llegado a la puerta de casa. Y que el profesor Layton había estado observando todo el tiempo.

Luke y Flora iban a tener problemas...

...pero merecería la pena.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz ^^_

_Un beso! =D_


End file.
